remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Rodpod
A testament to Rodimus' massive ego, the Rodpod is a large submersible/spacecraft in the likeness of Roddy himself. It serves as one of the shuttlecraft of the Lost Light as well as an embarrassment to everyone but Rodimus himself. Fiction IDW Generation 1 continuity Under attack by hordes of Ammonites on the planet Hydrophena, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, Perceptor, Brainstorm, Skids, Getaway and Whirl decided to take the fight to the enemy in the Rodpod, against the captain's explicit standing orders. Realising that the Stentarians were trying to take out the Lost Light's fuel quills and cripple the ship, the crew of the Rodpod managed to get their attention but when a large number of Ammonites combined into one gigantic creature they were forced to flee the battle, taking refuge in an abyss... An abyss that turned out to be Metroplex's empty eye socket. Probing deeper into the Titan's head, the crew of the Rodpod observed that his brain had been surgically removed, and decided to head towards Metroplex's spark in his chest instead. Whirl noted that there was a dry-dock ahead and that Metroplex's chest cavity was still watertight, so they parked the Rodpod and continued on foot, following a series of hand-painted arrows through the Titan's interior... which led them on a circuitous path straight back to the Rodpod. Frustrated, Whirl attacked the pod only for it to begin ticking—while they had been away an Ammonite had booby-trapped the Rodpod with explosives, and now appeared with the detonator to utterly destroy it. Fortunately, the crew avoided sharing the Rodpod's fate thanks to Metroplex putting a few bulkheads between them and the explosion. With the Dark Cybertron crisis over, the crew of the Lost Light constructed a brand new Rodpod for Rodimus to celebrate the next phase in their quest for the Knights of Cybertron. A delighted Rodimus showed it off to an unimpressed Ratchet before musing that it was a bad time to be reminded that people are actually pretty decent. Later, the Rodpod numbered among the shuttles evacuating the rapidly vanishing Lost Light, eventually becoming the only shuttle when all the others disappeared as well. Discovering the remains of an alternate Lost Light, the Rodpod took damage investigating the wreck and set down in Swerve's bar for repairs. Riptide completed the task as reality around the wrecked Lost Light began to destabilize. As Megatron and the other Lost Light's version of Rewind navigated around the quantum foam leaking from the quantum engines, so that they could turn them off, Nautica and Nightbeat kept watch from the Rodpod. With the crisis over, the missing crew-members began returning one by one. And the other Rewind remained. Once he returned, Chromedome was instructed to go out onto the hull, where the two had a reunion, of sorts. At the same time, the Lost Light returned to reality, but hours away. When the crew discovered a message from the enigmatic Agent 113 leading directly to the Necrobot's home, Rodimus decided to use the Rodpod to approach his planet. To avoid kicking up a fuss, Rodimus ordered the Rodpod to enter stealth mode, and was subsequently informed by Mainframe that the ship didn't have a stealth mode. When the mad mnemosurgeon Sunder went on a rampage through the ship, he eventually wound up in the ship's shuttle bay, where he merged with the body of his brother. With the overwhelming strength this granted him, he seemed unstoppable... until Tailgate hurled the Rodpod at him, incapacitating him. After a long period of Rodimus bugging her repeatedly, Nautica finally built a teleport drive into the Rodpod, fuelled by siphoning off energy from the Lost Light's engines. The Rodpod saw use again when several members of the crew suffered a strange psychic attack. Acting quickly, Rodimus had them pile onto the Rodpod and go track the signal down. Using the teleport drive, the ship materialized inside a featureless black void, which turned out to be the hollow interior of a planet, which a teleport to the surface revealed to be the Necroworld. Before they could dwell on that, they found themselves under attack. As they fled toward the Necrobot's home, the Rodpod was destroyed in a hail of gunfire. It turned out this series of events had been orchestrated in part by Getaway, who had lead a mutiny, against all of "Team Rodimus" for supporting Megatron, whether they knew it or not. But just to add salt into the wound, he stated that he was also getting rid of Rodimus, and he'd been planning to ever since he first laid eyes on the Rodpod. ''Transformers: Universe'' Category:Autobot starships